Last Hunt
by MurdeTram
Summary: With my cold, bloodied Gunlance, I'm to end this war between the Lagiacrus and Moga Village. This wil be my last hunt.


A.N; Alright, sorry if some of you feared I was dead. My dinosaur of a laptop can't hook up to the net, and the library is out of operation for another week. The only way I moved files around and posted them was with a thumb drive, and even then, I still needed the library because my school computers(which I'm using to post this) would more then likely look down upon my writings.  
Anywho, without further ado, my Monster Hunter fanfic.

…

Smiling, I finish the cylinder off, snapping my Gunlances barrel upwards, to connect to its frame. Blood tarnished the dull gold colour, and kept it from shining in the intense sunlight. My shield was battered and broken nearly an hour ago, when this fight started. Aeline and I underestimated the strength of the beast. His tackle nearly tore my arm right out of its socket, my shield went flying so.

Taking a deep breath and wincing from the broken bone I had sustained earlier, I look my foe in the eye. His great, serpentine eyes stared back at me weakly. We were both so near death, Death ought to open the door for us. The crimson his orbs normally glowed with was so subdued, I would think they were merely a muted maroon.

But that doesn't matter, as he shakes and shivers with all his might, the air crackling all around him. It causes him pain, I know, for he cries out from the effort. The large gashes, burns, and arrows marring his body ooze blood and other bodily fluids.

I raise my tarnished shield with my sprained arm, bracing my adjourning left leg against the large ovular piece of metal. Machalite. Supposed to diffuse this beasts electricity into the ground, but I learnt fist-hand that that was just a marketing ploy.

"You ready?" I ask the Lagiacrus as he opens his large and bloodied maw, electricity streaming out of it in a massive, round ball right at me.

Despite it being merely non-corporeal energy, his lightning hit hard, and buffeted me. Before I could regain my footing, the charge washed through my body, focusing itself on my legs. They clenched up in the most painful way, but I shrug it off. Id been hit dead-on with his electrical bursts before, this was nothing, with my large shield to diffuse it.

But the Azure King shows no surprise. No, surprise is what gave it that large scar on his chest. Surprise after I shrugged off his electrical ball the first time, and jammed my Gunlance right into his right pectoral, and slammed down the trigger.

Off, several yards, was the cold, broken body of Aeline. Her golden hair was nearly as tangled as he body, and shone more red then blond. I shudder, thinking that that was nearly me more then once this fight, but she had kept me safe. So had Amataresu, but his body.. There wasn't much left of that strong, muscled thing. The only Companion unaccounted for was Cha-Cha, whom, for whatever reason, not come back into the fray after licking his wounds. I don't blame him. If I was a lowly Shakalakah, I wouldn't think of even crossing the same ocean as this beast. No, not lowly. Cha-Cha was one of the best fighters I'd had the pleasure of fighting beside.

Opening my eyes to the King of The Seas, I raise my Gunlance at him, firing off a large, Incendiary round. It wouldn't reach him, not in my wildest dream. But it was a challenge. For I was tired, and so near death, not even the best Felyne could cure me.

"Come on then." I gasp, taking a step forward, before discharging another round. I had several yards to go if I wanted to hit him with one of my shells, but that wasn't the point. I would not be deterred.

The Lagiacrus was confused, staring at this insignificant, broken human, charging at him with his weapon going off every few steps. He curled his maw back into what resembled a half-smile, before throwing his head forward, his jaw wide open to take in this most angering pest.

But I raised my shield, and let go of the thing as soon as I saw yellowed, rotted teeth bite down on the nearly matching colored metal. I then whipped my Gunlance right at him, and fired my last shell at the metal, a large flash and clamour coming from the thing that would be my only chance at life.

Now defenseless, I watch my greatest foe, whipping his head back and forth, to and fro, trying to dislodge my shield from his wide-open mouth. Bubbly blood was oozing out of the corners of his maw, as I'm almost certain I broke his jaw, and the jagged, broken corners are the only thing keeping the two parts together around it.

Breaking open my Gunlance, I throw in three shells, before closing it again. I had to slam it against the ground to close it, as there was so much blood, grit, and grime in the mechanism, it wouldn't even budge on its own.

Breathing shallow and slow, I take my Gunlance in both hands, like Amataresu held his Greatswords. Luckily, I had them trim down the trigger, or I'd set it off just holding it. One slow, painful step forward at a time. Lighting and fire warred inside my every joint, telling me to lie down, to admit defeat beside my fallen, bloodied comrades.

But no, I would not. Another step. And another. Every step got worse, so much so that I was very nearly blinded by the pain. The eternal screaming and thrashing of the King was the only certainty I had that he was, in fact, still alive.

I stopped, and let my vision clear to see that he had actually fallen, and resorted to using his only operable forearm to try and dislodge the accursed piece of metal from his maw. It was a horrid, bone-chilling sight. It felt as if every drop of my blood was drawn from me, and replaced with a thousand Cold Drinks. Not even the Arctic made me feel so cold.

Trembling, I place the barrel by his great, big red eyes, and try to conjure up some words, something to say to give this Monster safe passage. But I used my only two sayings on Aeline and Amataresu.

Oddly enough, the Lagiacrus stopped thrashing and trying. I guess he knew, then again, it wasn't all that odd. For an hour, three humans and a Shakalakah cut, shot, and stabbed him; in water and out. But he just lied there, staring not at the dull, red-stained metal contraption I held at his face, but up into my own eyes.

"Good bye," were the only words I could think to say, as I wheeled the great heavy metal thing above my head, and slammed it down beside me onto a large patch of dry land. The blade snapped off with a great sound, and landed somewhere far-off, forgotten.

I raised the barrel right against his head now, where the scales had broken and chipped off, revealing pink, soft skin underneath. He reacted to it the same way someone would react to a fly dying. Not at all.

"Good bye," I said again, before adding: "King". I pulled the trigger, and was thrown back from the force, and not rooting myself like I was trained to. My head hit the hard, dry ground some feet away from the now-dead Azure beast, but I was not lost to darkness.

For I watched the great, unmoving beast for many hours, propped on my one, non-broken arm. I also glanced at Aeline, and at the lower half of Amataresu, but they brought nothing to my head or heart. Only the Lagiacrus welled some emotion in me. All emotions, it felt, all at once.

Another gasp, and I roll over, onto my stomach. A minute of yelling out and slipping a few times, and I'm up, on my feet. My Gunlance is beyond broken, as its frame landed beside me, but its barrel is somewhere else, nowhere to be seen.

I stumble and waddle to the large, wide Greatsword that was very nearly gulped down the Sea King's gullet along with the top half of its wielder. The blade is a dark green, only spackled with blood. Rathian plates were surprisingly easy to clean, Amataresu told Aeline and I over and over. This was the first hunt he brought it on.

Remembering how he shoved me out of the way while I had my back to the Lagiacrus while I was reloading, I sink the blade into the ground, and take a few steps toward MogaVillage. I draw the blade from the ground with a great effort, and sink it back into the soft, wet mud, before taking eight or so more steps. I repeat this process, a painful, innumerable times, before finally, the wooden gangplank of the sea village is right underneath my feet.

The children descend upon me, but stop, and take steps back when the see the blood, the tears and holes, and my arm; twisted to an impossible angle.

But I no longer hurt, and the Chief runs to me, his pipe releasing smoke that struggled to keep up with him. In his eyes is no praise, or worry. There is no humour or boredom.

In his chocolate orbs, there is only understanding. He nods his dark, wrinkled head, and clenches his hand, then lowers it to his hip. From there, he raises it fast and hard, above his head to its full extent, not unlike an uppercut. But it was no attack, it was a sign of accomplishment. I feel... Something. I feel finished, and content.

With his consent, I stop breathing, and let go of the blade that so well served me a walking stick. I fall to my left, right into the deep, blue water. The sunset was still hours off, and I yearned to see it one last time, as I sink down, below the waves and the surf, only just barely aware of the fact I was drowning.

...

A.N; Alrighty, finally, a Monster Hunter I feel like I can upload. And something non-smut.

Honestly, this is quite like my first Lagiacrus hunt. After hours, literally, days, of hunting everything imaginable for the strongest weapons and armour, I finally downed the beast. The King of The Seas. I was one hit away from dying on my third life, and my Lance Charge finished him off. I marveled at my luck, but did not carve him; he had to much pride for that. I imagined that my friends, Im sure Id hunt with, would be long dead. And I thought that, after everything that I went through to finish off the Lagiacrus, I could die happily.

Sorry for the long Author's Note, just felt like you guys deserved a little background to this story.

Anyway, tell me what you guys think, and Hunt on.


End file.
